


Reconstrucción

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: John Watson, la carta y la vida después del problema final.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Spoilers:** _The final problem_
> 
> Supongo que escribiré más de Sherlock en los meses por venir, porque siempre hay ideas dando vueltas.
> 
> Recordando el autogol de Raldes en el partido Chile – Bolivia, que le daría a Chilito el 5-0 definitivo, pagando la [manda estratégica con el universo para la buena onda futbolísitca para Chile](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/19349.html%E2%80%9D).

_Tú me hiciste esto_

John no puede dormir, así que acomoda a Rose junto a él. Los bebés se benefician del colecho, después de todo. Nadie va a venir a decirle que está usando a su hija para no sentirse solo.

No, Rosie y él no están solos. Ya no tienen a Mary, pero siempre se tendrán uno al otro.

_Era feliz._

John decide saltarse la terapia. No es lo más saludable, pero no se siente en condiciones de abrirse con un extraño.

Por lo menos ahora tiene trabajo en que ocuparse, entre la clínica y la reconstrucción en el departamento de Baker Street. No se da cuenta de cuando vuelve a involucrarse en los casos, no es una decisión consciente, es sólo la manera como deben ser las cosas. Sherlock corre y John lo sigue.

_Me quitaste todo._

John se demora un par de meses en decidir a mudarse con Sherlock nuevamente. Ahora piensa por dos, aunque Sherlock y Rosie se adoran mutuamente. La señora Hudson se ofrece a cuidarla cada vez que lo necesite y la verdad es que la bebé termina durmiendo en su departamento varias noches a la semana.

Acepta la propuesta de Sherlock un día casi cualquiera, viéndolo bailar por la sala con su hija en brazos.

Esto puede funcionar.

_No puedo hacer esto otra vez._

John había estado enamorado antes, una vez. El amor de su vida. Iban a estar juntos para siempre. Cuando Mary lo conoció llevaba meses de pesadillas y un duelo que parecía interminable.

Ahora su esposa está muerta y él vive preguntándose qué hizo mal, cómo debió haber reaccionado. Por Dios, es un médico de combate, podría haberlo hecho mejor.

Ahora su antiguo amor toca el violín para su bebé por las noches y John no deja de pensar en el mensaje que le escribió apenas murió Mary. Todas las noches están un paso más cerca de que Sherlock siga su propio consejo y, cuando lo haga, John no va a poder negarse. Lo que no sabe es qué va a ser de él cuando, inevitablemente, vuelva a perder a Sherlock.

Cada duda está en esa nota y Sherlock no es capaz de entenderlo. John ya no lo culpa por la muerte de Mary. Todo lo demás sigue siendo cierto.  



End file.
